Honesty
by Sapphrine
Summary: Write me a list," he says. "I need to figure out what we both deserve". And what do they both deserve? Happiness? Love? Or a life of sadness...despair...lonliness...? DH Slash...also...rated PG13 because I am weird...


**A/N: **Haha…this is yet another *brilliant* one-shot I've written…yes, don't bugger me…I know I write too many of these…

Anyhoo…this one is dedicated to **eveylici0uz**, because I _think_ she's also planning to write something for me…just returning the favour!

And yes, I thought I'd just reassure some of you…I _will_ be continuing on Intuition…I've just been having a bad case of Writer's Block…and I can't concentrate…don't ask me how I wrote this…I have no clue…

Ummm…obviously this is Harry/Draco…no one belongs to me…and the basic plot is written from the song, Honesty, by Rodny Adkins (Er…I _think_ that's how you spell his name…). I don't know the _exact_ words to the song yet…and I'm too lazy of an ass to find it…

Also, this is NOT BETA-ED, so I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar errors!

~*~

Honesty 

"Tell me what you want," Harry whispered softly, staring at Draco with those never blinking eyes. "I have no idea what you want…tell me. Go on…write me a list of what you want…so I can figure out what we both deserve…"

"I…" Draco started, but his voice failed him. "I…"

"Go on Draco," Harry repeated coolly. "Write everything down."

Draco started at those haunting eyes, scared and confused. Why _him_? Why was Harry leaving everything up to _him_? Their future…their destiny…it was all up to Draco…and what would come out in his list.

"I'm waiting Draco…" Harry whispered, still staring at Draco…with that mask on…that horrible, horrible empty mask on…

Draco looked around, and stopped a passing waitress.

"Excuse me," he said. "Do you have a quill I can borrow?"

"A quill?" the waitress said, sounding confused. "Erm…I don't have a quill, sir…but, I _do _have a pen you can borrow…"

"Oh…right…" Draco muttered, sounding flustered. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking right…"

_Trust Harry to bring me to a muggle restaurant…_Draco thought distractedly, as he grabbed the paper napkin by his drink.

Harry watched coolly as Draco bent over his napkin and started writing. But inside, he wasn't as cool as he seemed. Volcanoes were exploding one by one in the pit of his stomach, and wasps were stinging his insides painfully. He hated this; hated the waiting. 

But still, he waited.

Finally, Draco stopped his pen, and looked up at Harry, whist folding the napkin in half. Grey ice met with emerald pools, and nothing changed. The ice did not melt, nor did the pools cool.

"Here," Draco said, slowly rising the napkin with his right hand and handing it to Harry. 

"You know," he suddenly added. "This wasn't easy for me…"

_Oh God, _Harry thought desperately. _I know what he wants…he wants the property…he wants what we…yes, we…owned…together…he wants the house…the…house…the house where we had spent so much time together…_

He slowly opened the napkin, and found, to his surprise, that his hands were trembling.

He opened the napkin, expecting anything…everything…that is, everything…except what was really on there:

_Honestly._

_Sincerity._

_Tenderness and trust._

_A little less time…for the rest of the world…and more, for the two of us._

_Kisses each morning._

_I love you's at night._

_Just like it used to be…the way life was, when you were in love…with me._

Harry's head snapped up, and he found, to his annoyance, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"I…" he started, sounding just as speechless as Draco had been. "I…don't know where…to start…"

Draco gazed at him, the faintest of a smile playing on his lips. "Everything…" he answered softly. "…on that list in your hands…is hidden somewhere…in your…heart…"

Harry stared back, determined not to cry, but feeling that soon, his heart and soul would surely shatter into pieces.

He couldn't take it anymore…he just couldn't…it was too painful…too aching for his heart to take.

He stood up.

"I'm going home," he announced.

Draco felt his eyes tear up. _Forget it_, he told himself, lowing his head so that he was looking at his knees. _Didn't you know this was going to happen? That it wasn't going to work out? How could you be so naïve? How could you become so weak?_

_How could you fall in love?_

Harry watched with a sort of fascination; the Draco Malfoy he had always known was headstrong…bold…stubborn…and now…now he was docile…meek…quiet…

He hated that…

And at that moment…Harry's heart burst.

"And…" he continued slowly, finding it suddenly hard to breathe. "You're coming with me."

Draco's head slowly lifted, and he looked up at Harry.

There was no mistake of true happiness etched upon his face.

Hours later, Harry found pure bliss in being wrapped in the arms of Draco Malfoy, warm and heavenly. The soft flesh…the tender touches…it made him feel…like giving a deep, long sigh…to show his contentment. It made him want to do something crazy…to show his love.

At this moment, Draco himself gave a small, contented sigh, and pulled his arms closer around Harry's waist. Harry turned so that he was now facing Draco, and gently touched his cheek.

"Why?" he whispered.

"Why what?" Draco asked, feeling slightly bemused.

"Why do you do this…why do you keep on letting me in…why do you care for me?"

Draco smiled, and leaned in to give Harry a small kiss.

"Because," he answered softly, taking one hand from Harry's waist to push back a black fringe. "Because I love you," he finished, gazing intently in Harry's eyes.

Harry smiled back, and rested his head on Draco's chest. He couldn't have asked for a better answer.

And as he drifted off, he remembered those little words that changed his whole destiny…

_Honestly._

_Sincerity._

_Tenderness and trust._

_A little less time…for the rest of the world…and more, for the two of us._

_Kisses each morning._

_I love you's at night._

_Just like it used to be…the way life was, when you were in love…with me._

~*~

**A/N: **Awww…was that sweet or what? Short and sweet…yup…

Uhhh…yeah…


End file.
